The present invention relates to an aircraft reading light, and, more specifically, to an aircraft reading light which can selectively be rendered either adjustable (and aimable) non-adjustable (and stationary).
Aircraft reading lights which are held in overhead mounts and which are aimable by passengers swiveling them in the mounts are well known. Similar overhead reading lights which are not passenger-adjustable and which are, instead, pre-aimed by airline personnel are also known.
There may be times when an airline would want overhead reading lights in aircraft to be slectively adjustable or aimable by passengers and times when the airline would want such lights to not be passenger-adjustable. Thus, it would be convenient for aircraft reading lights to be selectively adjustable or non-adjustable depending on the desires or policy of the airlines. Further, it would be desirable to be able to furnish the same light to airlines which permit passenger adjustment of lights and to airlines which do not permit passenger adjustment. An overhead reading light meeting the foregoing criteria is an object of the present invention.